


Drunk Confessions

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen is so Done, David is a horny drunk, Drunk David singh, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Restraint testing, Top Barry Allen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry gets a call to take his Drunk Captain home. He had no clue doing so would test both his patience and is self Restraint.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Drunk Confessions

Barry walks into saints and sinners at colds call.  
“What is it cold?”  
“Isn’t that your boss? This place is the last place he would be safe. Plus he looks hammered.”  
Barry glances at where Cold was pointing and sure enough David was sitting there downing whiskey.   
“Thanks Cold.”   
Barry walks over to his Captain and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
“Captain?”  
“ALLEN hey whats up, didn’t know you came here.”  
“Every once in a while. Lets get you home.”  
David smirk’s and leans into him.   
“Yes take me to your home”.  
Barry turned bright red and he could hear Cold choke on his drink from laughing to hard.  
“Captain you are drunk, you do not mean that.”  
“Sure I do, your hot and been wanting to for a while”.  
Barry turned to glare at the laughing Cold.  
“Captain what about Rob, you know your husband.”  
“oh we split, now how about we go have some fun.”  
“C...Captian” Barry was interrupted when David pulled him into a sloppy kiss.  
Barry couldn’t help but kiss back a moment but quickly snapped out of it and pulled away.  
“Lets get you someplace s..safe to sleep this off”.  
“Think i’d rather work it off Barry”.  
Barry could not comprehend how this was happening.   
“Come on Captain i’ll take you home.”  
He helps him stand only for him to tightly wrap his arms around him in an awkward embrace.  
Barry was the color of his suit. As they walk past a far to amused Cold.  
“Keys Captain”.  
“hmmm front right pocket” he murmured before pressing drunken kisses against Barry’s neck. Barry shuttered and tries not to react to his boss as he pulls out his keys.  
After a bit he gets his captain settled and slides into the drivers seat.  
“Address Captain.”  
“Hmm just take me to your place.”  
“Your not going to give me your address are you?”  
“Nope”.  
Barry sighs and drives the man to his new place. A simple one story three bedroom two bath, house.   
He leads them into the building and the moment he closes the door Barry is roughly kissed.   
Once more his mind clouds and he kisses him back pulling the man flush against him.  
David moans into the kiss and Barry forces himself away from him.  
“Please Captain, you need to stop. It so hard for me to not be with you. Please for both our sakes let me just put you to sleep.”  
David runs a hand down his chest.  
“Why is it hard to not be with me? Why deny this. I want you.”  
Barry groaned “Because I fucking love you David. I love you and I can’t allow myself to make love to you when you don’t feel the same. You are drunk. You don’t actually want me.”  
“How do you know if I feel the same or not.”   
David gets close to Barry and drops to his knees before boldly rubbing the bulge in Barry’s pant, forcing a moan out of the conflicted man.  
“Please Captain I can’t do this, I can’t have a one night stand. Not when I love you to much for that.”  
“I want and need you Barry” David purrs as he tries to unbutton Barrys pants.   
Barry made a low growl sound and pulled David to his feet. Pinned him to the nearby wall roughly but being careful not to actually hurt the drunk captain.  
An action that makes David moan and shiver.  
“You are not in your right mind. Tell you what. I’ll make you a deal. You listening” Barry asked his voice low and husky.  
“Y..yes”.  
“For now we will go to sleep. No sex, just sleep. Then tomorrow when you’re sober. If you truly want me. If you could look me in the eye and tell me you want me. Then I’ll fuck you. Despite the fact you don’t love me, while doing so will kill me. Clear?”  
“Yes but I want to sleep next to you”.  
Barry grit his teeth “fine”.  
He pulls David to his room. He turn to get sleep wear.  
“Naked Barry.”  
“No”  
“Please”.  
“Your so odd when your drunk. Boxers I’ll sleep in only boxers that is the closest you get. You have to wear boxers or more”.  
“Fine boxers”.  
Barry hesitantly stripped down to his boxers, feeling his captains eyes on him the whole time.  
He feels David touch him from behind.  
“Mmm looking so good Barry”.  
Barry felt like he was just going to be forever the color of his flash suit.  
He turns to see his captain was in boxers too and very much straining in them.  
Barry focuses on putting the man to bed and then laid next to him.   
Feeling him cuddle into his side.  
Barry sighs but couldn’t help but wrap an arm around him and fall asleep.  
David groaned at the pain in his head. After a moment he feels movement and tenses.  
‘did I go home with someone?’  
He opens his eyes and bolts up, looking to his side to see a very unimpressed Barry.  
“Relax we didn’t have sex. You where hammered and I had to get you somewhere safe, because you picked the stupidest bar in history to go to. You demanded I take you to my home.”  
“I...what?”.  
“Oh this will be interesting. Lets see if you can even look me in the eye once you remember your behavior last night.”  
Barry’s phone rings and he answers.  
“What is it?”  
“So how was the dear captain in bed.”  
Barry gave a growl “ Do not insult me bastard, I’m not a monster”.  
“He made quite a convincing case to you Scarlet”.  
“Yeah yeah you got your kicks from watching the first part of that test in moral restraint. But thanks for calling me and warning me he was there.”  
“No problem scarlet. But you owe me now”.  
Barry winced “I’m aware”.  
“How is the good captain”.  
“Not remembering a damn thing....probably a good thing actually.”  
“What exactly did I do Allen and who is that?”  
“A concerned citizen and um I’ll let you remember on your own. For both our sakes” Barry states dryly as he hangs up.  
David frowns “it couldn’t have been that bad”.  
Barry raises an eyebrow and chuckles.  
“Captain I’m going to make some breakfast. You stay in here.”  
Barry stands and David makes an odd noise making Barry turn towards him.  
“What?”  
“Why are you in boxers?”  
“I didn’t get much of a say in that. Be glad I even managed to keep these on” Barry mutter and pulls some sleep pants on. As he leaves the room he hears David make a horrified noise.  
“Oh god how could I act like that” David groans.  
Barry snickers to himself as he heads to the kitchen.   
Ten minutes later David comes out... in a pair of Barry’s sleep pants.  
Barry shifted trying to hide the growing bulge but said nothing as he made the food.  
“I’m so sorry for how I behaved” He stated.  
Barry gave him a dry look making David wince.  
Barry finishes plating the food.  
“Sit”.  
He does and the plate is placed in front of him.  
“Why were you at Saints and sinners, were you trying to get killed?”  
“Huh?”  
“Saints and sinners is a cess pool for fresh out of prison criminals. Your the Captain of the CCPD if I wasn’t in formed that you were there...” Barry let his voice drift off.   
“How do you know about the place?”  
“I made a very similar mistake once before” Barry stated dryly.   
He watched as his captain paled.  
“What happen?”  
“I got lucky captain, someone who knew my father on the inside recognized my name and kept them off me.” Not a complete lie.  
“Now what were you thinking”.  
“I...Well I wanted a drink somewhere Rob wouldn’t be likely to go.” Barry let out a breath.  
“What happened there?”  
“We divorced because he fell for someone else and cheated on me. I mean I fell for someone too but I was never going to act on it. Never cheat.”  
Barry moves around the counter and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“I get it. Did you remember everything Captain?”  
“Most up to kissing you when we first got here.”  
Barry flinched.  
“The worst is still to come. I apologize ahead of time.”  
“Just tell me”.  
“Your welcome to try and jog your memory.”  
“How?”  
Barry chuckles coldly “oh you could drop to your knees again, might spark something”.   
Davids eyes widened in horror.  
“I...I what?”  
“or I could try pinning you against a wall just so I could reason with you without you trying to remove my pants”.  
He flinched and Barry took a deep breath.  
“I apologize, my temper is a bit thin right now”.  
“Can’t blame you, I mean unwanted advances from your boss, not pleasant”.  
Barry scoffed “you really don’t remember.”  
“Remember what?”  
Barry get up close and leans to eye level. Very close and watched as his memory seemed to spark do to the closeness.  
“Y...you said...”  
“Yep.”  
“Then said you’d”.  
“Yep.”  
“Really?”  
Barry makes a tsk noise before backing away several steps.  
“Obviously, But tell me Captain can you look me in the eye and say you want me too?”  
He watched with interest as his captain rose to his feet and walked up to him.  
He looked me dead in the eyes giving a nervous swallow “I want you Barry”.  
Barrys eyes darkened and he pulled the older man flush against him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”.  
Barry kisses him firmly and picks him up carrying him to the bed room.  
”Stronger then you look Barry.”  
“You will feel things that will startle you. Don’t worry about it. I’m in complete control”.  
David looked confused but couldn’t ask as he was pushed onto his knees.  
“Since you where so eager to please last night lets see you do so now” Barry stated his voice laced with lust.  
David shutters and pulls Barry’s sleep pants and boxers down.  
He strokes Barrys hard length making the man give a soft moan.  
David licks his cock from base to tip before wrapping his lips around it.  
Barry threads his fingers through the older mans hair with a pleasured groan as David began sucking and bobbing his head. His head falls back and his eyes slides shut. The pleasure building making Barry vibrate for a second before he pulls away from the man. Pulling him to he feet and pushing on to the bed. He hovers over the stunned man and dips down into a searing kiss.  
Rolling his hips against David’s making him moan into Barry’s mouth.  
He trails kisses down his body as he removes the mans pants and boxers.  
Grabbing lube from his nightstand.  
Coating three fingers. He looks up into the mans eyes..  
“Last chance to back out David”.  
Barry voice husky with desire.  
“Just do it Barry”.  
He slides a finger in and begins pumping it in and out as he sucks and licks the mans cock. With in a few minutes David was a moaning mess under him.  
Barry adds another finger and shifts the angle making David cry out Barry’s name in pleasure.  
'found it’.  
He aims for that spot with every thrust of his fingers, adding a third.  
David squirms, moans and gasps “P..please Barry, fuck please fuck me Barry.”  
Barry vibrates his throat making David scream out in pleasure.  
“Barry, god fuck me please, I need it”.  
Barry smirked and withdrew lubing his cock up before lining himself up.  
He makes David look at him as he starts entering him.  
David groans and Barry kisses him once he bottomed out.  
He feels David buck against him and starts a slow pace. Feeling David wrap his legs and arms around him.  
“F...faster”  
He was more then happy to obey. Picking up the speed and strength of his thrusts aiming for that good spot inside his lover.   
“Fuck, oh god Barry, I..I can’t... Please Barry.”  
“Tell me David, Tell me what you want.”  
“I want you, Barry please make me cum, I need to cum”.  
Barry groans at the pleading tone picking up his pace. Reaching down to stroke the man, then to really drive him crazy he begins vibrating. Making David shout in incoherently.  
“I..I going to..”  
“Cum for me David” Barry moans.  
“Barry!” David cums hard coating both there torsos. Barry slams into him twice more before spilling over into his lovers prone body.   
After he withdraws and flashes to the bathroom and back clean with a damp rag and cleaned the older and spent man.   
“So your the flash”.  
“Surprise.”  
“And you love me?”  
“Obviously.”  
“I love you too Barry.”  
Barry looked at him stunned but before he could say a thing he was pulled in the mans arms.  
He smiled and they both fell back asleep.   
-END-


End file.
